The Twin Arrancar's
by TheStrawberry15
Summary: Aizen kidnaps Ichigo, and turns him into an arrancar, but he didn't expect was to get a package deal out of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichigo was done slaying a hollow, when a garganta opened, and three arrancars stepped out. Grimmjow, Ulqiuorra, and Szayel. Ichigo froze. Grimmjow immediately sonidoed to Ichigo and unsheathed his sword and swung. Ichigo recomposed himself and blocked the attack before it could strike him. Grimmjow had a grin full of malice, and pulled away, and sonidoed a good distance away from Ichigo.

Ichigo felt a one of the reiastu's behind him, turned around, but wasn't fast enough to block the attack, and was slashed across his chest. Ichigo shunpoed away from the attacker. He immediately felt drowsy, and started swaying.

Grimmjow sonidoed to Ichigo, and slashed at him, but blocked his attack again. Ichigo shunpoed away from Grimmjow, making sure he was a good distance away from him. Szayel and Ulqiuorra sonidoed behind him. Ulqiuorra grabbed him, and held him down, and Szayel stuck a needle in his neck. Ichigo immediately got dizzy and even more drowsy. "W-What... the hell?" Blackness started seeping into his vision.

"Nighty, night shinigami!" Grimmjow's voice was the last thing he heard before his entire world went black.

XXXXXXX

When I arrived, Ichigo was lying on the floor unconscious, and the Grimmjow went to pick him up. He threw him over his shoulder, and yelled at Ulqiuorra.

"Ichigo!" I yelled. Ulqiuorra opened the garganta, and they stepped in with Ichigo. "No, Ichigo!" The gate closed, and I fell to my knees, and felt tears threatening to fall.

"Rukia! What happened!" I faced the person yelling at me, and it was Renji. He looked panicked when he saw Rukia looking like she going to cry on her knees.

"T-They just took Ichigo!" Renji eyes widened in shock.

"What? Why would they take him?" Renji grabbed Rukia's wrist and lead her to Urahara's shop. Maybe he would know why they would take Ichigo. "Let's see if Urahara might know."

XXXXXXX

When they arrive at Urahara's shop, Renji didn't bother knocking and just barged in the shop. He went to the living space of the building and saw a not so surprised Urahara. "Renji, Rukia! What a pleasant surprise!"

"They took Ichigo!"

"Who took Ichigo?"

"The arrancar, t-they just took him, they didn't kill him he was alive, I'm sure of it!" Rukia got out. Urahara face looked serious for once.

"That isn't good. That isn't good at all." Renji and Rukia looked at him curiously and worry was evident on their faces.

"What do you mean? What's gonna happen to Ichigo?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Forgot to do this in the first chapter. I do not own Bleach, all credit to Tite Kubo!

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I tried moving my arms, but I couldn't. My eyes shot open when I remembered what happened before I was knocked out. I felt bindings around my arms.

"He's awake Aizen-sama." When I heard that name I quickly look around, and saw a throne, that was high up. On the throne was the man that betrayed the Gotei 13, and tried to kill Rukia. That bastard Aizen.

"Aizen, you bastard! What am I doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

"Yes, I would like you to join my side."

"What? What makes you think I would do that? I would never betray the Soul Society!"

"Yes, I know, you have great loyalty, but I'm not giving you many options. You will join my side, or I'll take your sisters, and put them through the worst kind of torture. So you either join me, and your sisters won't be harmed, or you don't join me, and your sisters will go through torture. Your choice." My eyes went wide.

"You sick bastard." All he did was smile that sickly sweet smile.

"It's all up to you Ichigo." I gave him a death glare.

"Fine, but only because your threatening my family."

"Of course." He nodded to Gin. Gin then shunpoed to Ichigo, hit him across the head. Ichigo slumped to the floor, thinking, 'why do I always get knocked out?'

XXXXXX

All that registered though my mind was pain. My eyes shot open and I screamed. It felt like my whole being was being ripped apart.

I knew I was in my inner world. I looked around, out of breath. The pain was still there, but didn't hurt as much. It was raining really heavily, and the sideways skyscrapers were crumbling to dust.

"King." I looked around, and spotted Shiro. He was on one knee, and his hand was on his chest. "Wow, this is gonna fuckin' suck."

"What? What are you talking about?" Shiro looked up.

"We're being turned King." I gave him a questioning look. "Apparently stupid ass Aizen wants to turn you into an Arrancar, but he's gettin' a package deal. Fucker." The look of dread was on my face.

Pain shot through both of us, and the inner world was crumbling quickly, and finally everything disappeared. Ichigo and Shiro were floating in darkness.

"Well, shit." Pain shot through us again, but even more so.

XXXXXXX

The room was light up with the light surrounding the boy. Ichigo was screaming, and it just got louder and louder. It started to sound like there were two people screaming.

"What the hell? Why does it sound like two people screaming? Does anybody hear that too?" The second voice became more audible. The light surrounding them had a red hue to it now. The one figure in the light turned into two figures. Once the second figure was completely separated from Ichigo, the light died down, and the screaming stopped.

Everybody in the room started slowly walking to the two half-naked figures on the ground. There was Ichigo, obviously, and a pale version of Ichigo. He had white hair, and black finger nails. His broken mask was a horn on the right side of his head. Ichigo had the same mask, but on the left side of his head. Their hollow holes were in the middle of their chests. The albino eyes started to flutter open. His eyes were gold with black sclera. They had a very eerie look to them. Ichigo started to stir around, and his mocha brown eyes darted open, and he shot up.

Everyone jumped at the sudden action. Ichigo looked around curiously. The albino slowly started to get up, when he was finally up next to Ichigo, everyone started to see how similar they look.

They both had a lithe figure and both were about 5'9. They both had ridiculous spiky hair. They had hakamas on, but the albino's was white with a black sash. It looked like the hakama of our uniform.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, Aizen smiled and started approaching the twins.

"You are at Las Noches. Do you want to tell me your names?" Aizen got closer to Ichigo and the albino started growling. Aizen stopped, he closely observed the albino. Ichigo suddenly smacked the albino. The albino whined at the hit. "Don't be so hostile!" Ichigo faced Aizen, "Give us a reason why we should tell you our names."

Aizen smiled, "You don't remember? I saved you two when you were being attacked by a group of Shinigami." Ichigo looked like he was contemplating if he should tell or not, he looked to the albino and he just shrugged.

"Well, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and this idiot is my twin Shirosaki." Shiro feigned hurt. Aizen noticed they were holding each others hands. Aizen looked to Gin and Starkk, and the two looked to where Aizen was looking, and got the message he was giving them. Aizen faced the twins again.

"You two seem close, since your holding hands." Ichigo looked suspicious, and moved closer to his twin. "I wonder what would happen if you two were separated for a long period of time." As Aizen was talking Gin and Starkk got closer to the twins. Gin suddenly showed up behind Shiro, and Starkk behind Ichigo. They grabbed the twins and pulled them away from each other. Ichigo and Shiro started panicking and struggling, trying to get out of the two's grasp.

"What're you doing? Let us go!" They both screamed simultaneously. Gin and Starkk moving the twins farther away from each other. The room started to shake from the rising reiatsu's. "LET US GO!" There eyes started to flicker a gold color. Everybody in the room fell to their knees being suffocated by the still rising reiastu's, except Aizen, Gin, Starkk, and Tousen. Aizen had a drop of sweat roll down his face. He was surprised that their reiatsu's were still rising.

Gin and Starkk let go of the twins and fell to their knees like the others. The twins ran to each other. Once they were close enough they grabbed each others hands. The reiatsu's were dying down, and everyone in the room slowly got up. "Perfect." Aizen whispered and smirked at what he had done to Ichigo Kurosaki. He doesn't know where this 'Shirosaki' came from, but he doesn't care as long he doesn't mess up his plans. Ichigo and Shirosaki will become the downfall of the Gotei 13.

Ichigo and Shiro glared at Aizen. Shiro growled, "What do you want with us anyway?"

"I want you to repay your debt."

"What debt?" They both asked simultaneously.

"For saving your lives of course." Aizen said it a way that made the twins look stupid.

"Why should we do that? Yeah, you saved our lives, but we didn't ask you to." Ichigo was talking now.

"Well, if you won't repay your debt, then," Aizen said, and looked at Shiro," I'll kill him and keep you alive Ichigo." Their eyes went as wide as saucers. Their grasp on each others hands were becoming tighter.

"You wouldn't."

Aizen smiled."I would."

"Your a sick person."

"So, are you two going to join me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" They both said at the same time.

"Good, let me introduce you to the Espada." The Espada in the room formed a line in numerical order. Aizen headed to the first person, he had dark brown wavy hair that ends on his shoulders. "Starkk Coyote. Primera Espada." Starkk waved his hand lazily in greeting. The next man was an old man, "Barraggan Louisenbairn. Segunda Espada." He grunted his response. This is the only woman in the room, she has bright blonde hair, "Harribel Tier. Tres Espada." She nodded her response. The next one was a raven-haired male, "Ulquiorra Cifer. Cuatro Espada." He mumbled something under his breath that the man next to him snorted at. Said man was tall and lanky with long black hair, and had an eyepatch, "Nnoitra Gilga. Quinto Espada." His piano tooth grin grew wider at the mention of his name. The man next to him was looking off into the side, his hair was definitely an interesting color. It was _blue_. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Sexta Espada." He looked over at me and Shiro and his scowl slowly turned into a grin that showed his abnormally sharp canines. The man next to him was burly dark-skinned man, "Zommari Rureaux. Séptima Espada." Said man nodded his welcome. The next man had _pink _hair, what the hell? I know we shouldn't be complaining, since our hair are weird colors too, but still pink and blue? "Szayelaporro Granz. Octava Espada."

"Tch" What the hell? Did he just 'tch' us? I already don't like him.

OK. The guy next to him is the weirdest of the bunch. What is this? A circus? This guy had this weird helmet thing, "Aeroniero Arruruerie. Novena Espada." The last one was a tall, muscular man, "Yammy Llargo. Décimo Espada." He grunted his response. "These two," Aizen said as he pointed to the two companions, " are Gin Ichimaru," said man waved his hand, and his toothless smile grew a little bit, "and Tousen Kaname."

"Now that you've met everyone, Gin will escort you two to your room to get your rest. I will send someone to bring you to the ranking evaluation tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Gin walked over to the twins, and stuck out his hand.

"Forgive an' Forget?" The twins looked to each other, and shrugged. Gin was fascinated a how they do these movements simultaneously. The twins shook his hand, and said, at the same time mind you, "Sure, why not? Just don't do it again."

XXXXXX

"What do you mean? What's gonna happen to Ichigo?" Urahara had a thoughtful look on his face as he look off to the side.

"Well, there's many things they could do to him," he looked back at the two Shinigami who had looks of dread on their faces, "but the one thing that we should worry about is that Aizen could easily turn him against us."

"What? Ichigo wouldn't let him do that! He has no reason to go on Aizen's side!" Renji was livid. How could he say things like that? Ichigo is the most loyal person we know. He wouldn't join Aizen.

"Exactly, Ichigo has no reason, and won't let himself turn against the Gotei, unless Aizen threatens him, or maybe something he cares most about," Urahara had a look of worry on his face, "but what worries me the most is what Aizen's going to do to Ichigo."

"What do you mean, what do you think Aizen's gonna do to him?"

"You two do know about Ichigo's hollow, correct?" They nodded in response. "Well, since Aizen has the Hōgyoku, and his army is hollow _and _Shinigami, he can easily turn him into an Arrancar." Rukia gasped. "Like I said, this isn't good. Not good at all."

"We have to tell Soul Society! We need to get him back before that happens!"

"I don't think that's possible, if I was Aizen, I would've used the Hōgyoku on him by now." Renji grabbed Urahara's collar looking absolutely livid.

"So your telling me your going to just give up!"

"Of course not. I'm just letting you know of what might come." Renji's grip on Urahara collar loosened. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"What are we gonna do?"

"For once, I have no clue."

XXXXXX

When they arrived at the twins room, Gin showed them around the room. The room was simple enough. It's a big room, big enough to put a bed, a table, a kitchen, and another room that would be the bathroom. There was a Queen sized bed, with a simple white comforter, white sheets, and pillows. The room has two medium sized windows by the bed.

"This is where you will be sleeping until you two are ranked." Gin was almost out the door, but stopped. "You two be ready to fight tomorrow, you'll be doing lots of it." He stepped out of the room, and closed the double doors. When the two knew he wasn't going to barge in telling them another stupid thing, they let out a big sigh. They looked to the very much appealing Queen sized bed, and looked back at each other, and grinned. They started running towards the bed, and jumped and landed on their stomaches with an 'oomph!' They started crawling to the top of the bed, and pulled the covers over them, and wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed like that, slowly falling into the dark abyss called slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, but here's a new chapter to make up for it! Hope you enjoy! XD **

Chapter 3

Ichigo's POV

I barely registered the knocking on the door. When the knocking became more persistent, I got more annoyed. I got out of bed, grumbling incoherent things, and went to door. I could sense Shiro behind me. When I opened the door, light flooded into the room burning my eyes. "What!" I snapped, irritated for being woken up from my deep slumber. The arrancar servant at the door flinched at the irritated orangette. From looking inside the dark room, Shiro was glaring at her with his eerie gold on black eyes, glowing in the dark with irritation, the girl was trembling slightly with fear.

"A-Aizen-sama s-sent me to r-retrieve you for the r-ranking evaluation." She stuttered. Shiro snorted, and I elbowed him in the stomach. The air leaving his lungs abruptly, leaving him out of breath.

"Right, we'll be out in a little bit. Thanks." I said to the messenger while Shiro was catching his breath, I shut the door, and walked to the wardrobe. The messenger waiting outside for the twins. "Let's see what kind of clothing they have in here for us." I wrapped my hands around the handles of the wardrobe, and opened it. There were various kinds of clothing. Me and Shiro looked at each other. _This is gonna take a while._ I thought to myself.

* * *

Shiro's POV

"Ugh. Have you picked one out yet." I asked as Ichigo tries out the clothes in the wardrobe.

"We would go through this quicker if you actually helped instead of sitting on our ass." I snorted.

"Not gonna happen, just pick something." Ichigo whipped his head around to glare at me. I grinned in return. He huffed and returned his gaze to the clothing in the wardrobe. He has at least tried on a dozen outfits already, and he hasn't chosen one. He's like a girl getting ready for a date. "Ugh, your like acting like a chick gettin' ready for a date." I huff and get up, deciding to help him pick something out. I walk to the wardrobe and looked inside.

"Am not!"I roll my eyes, and grab two outfits that looks vaguely familiar and look the same as each other. I gaze intently at the outfits. Ichigo catches it, and he also . He shrugged, and walked to the bed. We both quickly change, and exit the room, and find that the messenger is standing outside patiently. She leads us the throne room, where Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and the espada are waiting. While we're walking to the throne room I observe Ichigo's clothing. My clothes are the same as his too.(A/N: Ichigo and Shiro's bankai outfit, but there both white.) Some look about ready to kill somebody, and some looking boredly at the impatient ones.

"I see that you two have finally decided to join us."

"It's not like we had a choice in the matter." I grumbled, annoyance clear in my voice, Ichigo elbowed me in the ribs, I grunted by the sudden attack. I growled at Ichigo, but didn't retaliate.

Aizen smiled at them."Now that everyone is gathered, we'll begin the ranking evaluations." I interrupted him.

"Before you say or do anything else, lemme tell ya somethin'." If Aizen was irritated in any way he really good at not showing it. One of his lapdogs, the blind one spoke up, Tousen I think.

"How dare you interrupt Aizen-sama you insolent pig!" He started unsheathing his zanpaktou when Aizen lifted his hand and spoke still looking unfazed.

"It's fine Tousen, let him speak." Tousen scowled, obviously not thinking it's okay, but backed off any way.

"Okay, if we're gonna be ranked, then me and Ichi-berry are gonna be the same rank." Aizen raised an eyebrow at that, I rolled my eyes. "Me and Ichi are one of the same, our souls are half of each other. I'm his other half, and he's mine." Aizen hummed in understanding.

"Very well, I suppose I will let you two have the same rank, let's start." Aizen stood up and walked towards me and Ichigo. He stopped in front of us. "Would please take your top off?" I could see Ichigo scowl in the corner of my eyes. I snorted, and took my op off, and saw Ichigo do the same, but a with a little of pink dusting his cheeks.

Once that was done, he told us to turn around. Me and Ichigo had matching scowls on our faces. We both didn't trust this guy, but complied anyway.

Normal POV

Once Ichigo and Shiro turned around Aizen started to explain what he was going to do so they don't freak and lash out. "This might sting a bit, I'm going to infuse my reiatsu into your skin and make a tattoo. This will be your rank in the Espada. Your rank will already be someone else's rank, so you'll fight the current owner of the rank." The twins nodded their heads in understanding. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" Shiro said enthusiastically. He wants to get this done, and fight the current owner so badly. He's startled out of his thoughts when there's a searing pain on his right shoulder blade. He hisses in pain, not expecting to hurt this much. Before he knows it, Aizen is done with the number.

"Now don't turn around. I want it to be a surprise for the person you two will be replacing." Aizen says this with a cruel smile. "Now Ichigo let's get his done." He walks behind Ichigo. "Ready?" Ichigo nods his head. A searing pain erupts on his left shoulder blade just like Shiro, but different sides. He's slightly ready for the pain, so he just grunts in pain. It takes just as quickly as it does with Shiro's tattoo. "All done. Turn around and let the rest of the Espada see." Ichigo and Shiro turn around and faces Aizen, also letting the others see which rank they got.

Some gasp in shock, and some growl in anger. On there left and right shoulder blades are zero's, representing as the Cero Espada. Yammy yells out. "What the fuck? What is this shit? There's no way those scrawny weaklings could beat my resurrección!" Ichigo and Shiro bristle in anger, they slowly turn their heads. They glare at Yammy with cold, and emotionless eyes. This surprises most of the occupants of the throne room. Harribel calm voice slices through the tension that's growing between Yammy and the twins.

"Yammy you insolent fool, they are obviously stronger than you and your resurrección form." She said with a calm and stoic face. Yammy growls in anger.

"You bitc–" Aizen's humored voice cuts Yammy off. Everyone turning their heads to look at Aizen as he speaks.

"Now Yammy, since you seem so confident that you can beat these two, then why won't we gather around the outside of Los Noches." Aizen stands and addresses Gin. "Gin, will you fetch Ichigo and Shirosaki's zanpaktou."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Gin disappeared and reappeared with the twins zanpaktou. They are both long thins blades with chains hanging at the hilt, but one is white, and one is black. (A/N: Ichigo and Shiro's bankai zanpaktou. XD) The zanpaktō are handed to their respectable owners. Once this is done. Aizen commands everyone to follow him outside of Los Noches.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I walk beside Shiro as we make our way to our destination. I observe my surroundings and I'm quite disappointed. Everything is just plain white. Nothing else. I've noticed before we even arrived in the throne room for the rank evaluation. It's just endless halls of white.

Once we get outside, I see blue skies and giant red slanted pillars put in random places on the tan sand. We get to the edge of the tan sand and as Aizen gets closer to the wall it, a giant double door opens. Doors open and an endless sea of white sand and black skies with a crescent moon fill my vision as we step outside of Los Noches. We walk a little ways out in the sand for the fight so we don't damage anything when we begin our battle. The whole way there that idiot Yammy kept grumbling about us being weak and crap like that. It was honestly the most annoying thing thats happened all day.

We stop a good distance away from Los Noches. All the Espada get a good amount of distance away from the incoming battle. Me, Shiro and Yammy are waiting for Aizen to give us the call. Once It's given Yammy release his resurrección. A whirlpool of sand and spiritual pressure whirl around Yammy. He's grows and grows and grows. I felt my eyes widen at the sheer size of him. In the corner of the eye I see that Shiro also has the same reaction to his size. To be honest I didn't expect him to be so large. Yammy laughs a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Hahaha. Bet you didn't expect this! Face it, I'm more powerful!" Yammy readied his fist, and a red ball formed at his fist. Me and Shiro annoyed by his statement unsheathed our zanpaktō. As Yammy move his fist down, and shot the red ball down at us. We quickly sonidoed out of the way. I was interested at what that was so I asked, "What was that?" Yammy smirked.

"It's called Bala! It's just like a cero, but less powerful and 20 times faster. It can do lots of damage if fired in rapid fire, like this!" Red balls form on his fists, and he fires at us, laughing manically, in rapid fire. The explosion makes a giant mushroom of sand form in the air. When the sand clear out of the air, it shows me and Shiro a couple of feet away from each other, standing high in the air with not even a scratch on us. I have an emotionless face, and Shiro has a wide grin on his. At the same time me and Shiro drag our blades in the air, and flickers of black, and red start forming on the sharp edge of my blade. White and red flickers also form on Shiro's sharp blade. As we drag our blade through the air, more black and white form from our blades. We say our attack "Getsuga Tenshou," and it has everyone observing the fight stand on edge at the power radiate off of the twins. When we say our attack we swing our blades faster and release highly condensed spiritual power. As the special technique slashes through the air, the white and black clashes, and form into one giant attack, and hit Yammy straight into his chest. He was not able to black using his arms for the powerful attack was too fast for him to do anything. Smoke gathered around Yammy blocking everyones view of the damage. As the smoke slowly cleared everyone except the twins, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen, were shocked to see Yammy's eyes rolled in the back of his head, blood spewing out of his agape mouth, and the upper half of his body sliding off of his lower half. The ground vibrated greatly when the two halves fell to the ground. Blood pooled quickly around each half of his body. Someone started to slowly clap, and everyone's eyes looked to see who, and found Aizen smiling slightly and him slowly clapping. "Well done, Ichigo and Shirosaki. You are now the Cero Espada."

* * *

The World of The Living

Urahara's Shoten

Normal POV

Renji just stood there shocked. His hand still clenched lightly on Urahara's shirt. His mind racing. _What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? _

Just then the door to the entrance slide open, and Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad run in. They have looks of panic on their faces, well maybe not Chad. "Ichigo's gone!" Uryuu and Orihime said at the same time. When they noticed what they walked into Uryuu asked, "What the hell is going on?" He looked to Rukia who had a saddened look on her face. Just by that he knew his suspicions were right. Ichigo is gone. Orihime noticed, and asked, to make sure, "Urahara-san? What happening?" The saddened look in her eyes made it hard for him to explain anything, before he could say anything, Rukia who hasn't said anything, spoke for the first time. "Ichigo was kidnapped by the enemy, and Aizen wishes to change him into an Arrancar, and make him switch sides. Apparently to what Urahara said he's probably an Arrancar by now." Her voice devoid to any emotion sent chills down everyones spines.

Orihime burst into tears, and fell to her knees. She had her hands covering her face while she sobbed. Chad who was quiet the whole time kneeled next to sobbing girl, and rubbed her back. Even though he was upset about Ichigo, he didn't show it while comforting Orihime. Uryuu just stood there slack jawed and wide-eyed.

Once Orihime was calmed down enough, she set her hands on her lap, and whispers the question that no one knows just yet. "What are we going to do?" She loos up at Urahara expecting an answer. This time around it seemed harder for him to answer.

Looking straight into the blood-shot eyes he said in a defeated voice, "I don't know." For the second time that night Orihime started sobbing.

* * *

Hueco Mundo

Normal POV

Ichigo and Shiro were walking through the sands of Hueco Mundo. Los Noches far off in the distance. They were just walking enjoying the peace it made. That peace was ruined when they heard the scream of a little girl. They looked around, trying to spot where it had come from. The girl screamed again, and they pinpointed it from behind a medium sized sand dune. Once they climb over the sand dune they see two hollows chasing after a little girl with short see-green hair, with a broken ram mask. She screams again, but this time sounding more amused than fearful. The twins continue to watch the hollows chase the girl, when finally they tackle her to the ground. They stared wide-eyed at the scene. The little girl, instead of screaming in fear, was screaming in amusement. They realized that the two hollows were tickling the little girl. They looked at each other, and chuckled at the scene. Finally realizing they had company, they shot their heads up in surprise. The little girl staring wide-eyed at the twins. She wiggled out of the hollows grasp, and ran to them. The hollows started panicking, and quickly got up and ran after her. She stopped in front of the twins, looking up at them with doe like eyes. Mentally awing at the sight of the little girl, they looked down at her, and Ichigo smiled gently, and kneeled down in front of her. "Hello little girl, may I ask what your name is?" She gave them a wide smile and answered with no hesitation.

"Nel! What your's?"

"Well, my name is Ichigo, and scary looking guy is Shirosaki, but you can call him Shiro." Ichigo looked up, and Shiro had a feigned look of hurt on his face. Rolling his eyes he looked back at the Nel.

"Itsygo and Shiwo. This is Pesche and Dondechaka." Laughing at the mispronounced names, he stood back up looking at the two hollows. Dondechaka had a giant face and had a polka dot suit, and Pesche had a bug like mask, and blonde hair coming out in the back.

He had a piece of cloth covering her groin area.

"Hello. So Nel what were you three playing if you don't mid me asking?" Nel giggled.

"We were playing Eternal Tag."

"Eternal Tag?"

"Yep! It's tag, but you don't stop playing!" She smiled brightly at them. "Wanna play with Nel?"

"Sure. Shiro play with us!" Shiro just stared, but caved when they looked at him with pouty faces. "Fine."

They played for several hours, but stopped when the twins started getting drowsy and sluggish. They said their good-byes, and headed back to Los Noches. Once they were back an in their room they didn't bother changing, and plopped down on the big bed, and instantly falling asleep.


End file.
